The Secret's Out
by Kagome Saknika
Summary: Kagome is back at school once more, when all of the sudden, Inuyasha appears.... why is it that he has come?


The Secret's Out  
  
By: Kagome  
  
Author's Note: I created this, my first fan fiction, on ideas of what might happen if Inuyasha were to show up in Kagome's world as a hanyou, and make his presence known. I am also going off the Anime Version, and not the Manga as a lot of other writers do. Here I sit in class, again, I thought, sighing. I needed to come back, but still, I wish I didn't. Wonder what the others are up to...? I was abruptly shaken from my thoughts when I heard the door to the classroom open with a bang, and the whole class, teacher included, gasp and fall silent. When I looked up, I saw Inuyasha standing in the doorway, looking gruff as usual. "Kagome, let's go." he said, heading in my direction. It was then that the teacher regained her composure, and stepped in his way, "Excuse me, but I cannot permit you to take one step closer." "Hn. Outta my way!" Inuyasha said harshly, preparing to go around. I was too stunned to speak. Why had Inuyasha come now? And in hanyou form! The thoughts raced through my mind. "You'll stay right where you are!" the teacher practically yelled at him. By now my three friends were surrounding me. "If you don't get out of my way, I'll be forced to make you." Inuyasha said, flexing his claws. "I don't know who you are, but I'm not letting you pass..." she said "Then I'll make you..." he said, raising his claws to strike her down. It was then that I regained my speech, and it couldn't have come at a better time either. "Inuyasha, SIT BOY!" I promptly called out, and he did a face plant into the floor. The whole room looked at me stunned, even more so as I went to Inuyasha's side. "Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" I asked him when he sat up, scowling at me. I ignored all the commands to back away from him. "I came because there is a new youkai, and we think he has jewel shards." he said gruffly. "Is he dangerous?" I asked, just now relising Inuyasha's nose and ears going. "He's here..." he said, both of us standing, and he handing me my bow and quiver of arrows. "Thanks" I said to him, and then yelled to everyone else, "Get back, and stay back!", and much to my surprise, they listened, terror on their faces. Then I saw it as it entered the classroom. It was quite odd looking as well, considering he had green, shoulder length hair, his top half was naked, and then from waist down he had a black snake's tail. His skin was a pale green. "What is that thing Inuyasha?" I asked. "It's a serpenoid. They enjoy devouring human souls, though they normally aren't strong enough to get a hold of humans, so they have to suffice on smaller creatures, like squirrels and chipmunks." He said, that know-it- all, and a slight sneer, tone in his voice. "So why is he a threat..." I said, and then gasped, "Inuyasha, he has a sacred jewel shard in his neck!" "I thought so" he said, a grin spreading across his face. "So that's how you've been taking human souls." "Yes..." he hissed out, forked tongue flicking out as well, "and there are plenty here for me to eat..." he said as he slithered toward my scared classmates and teacher, who at this point began to scream, pray, and a lot of the girls, my teacher included, began to cry. "Not on my watch!" Inuyasha said, unsheathing Tetsaiga. "Kagome, protect your friends, though, I don't think it'll be necessary since he ain't getting through me." Inuyasha said with a sneer. "Right" I said, getting between my classmates and the serpenoid. "I'd like to see you try to defeat the great Sentaru!" he called, and bearing fangs, lashed out towards Inuyasha. It was at this point that I remembered, Inuyasha's Tetsaiga was still too heavy for him to wield. "Kagome, aren't you scared?" my friends asked me, trembling. "Yea, but I've seen worse." I said confidently, getting surprised looks. "I'll explain later." I sighed. "Bastard!" Inuyasha called, lifting Tetsaiga best he could and rushing into battle. "You can hardly wield your weapon, how ever do you expect to defeat me??" he hissed, whacking the Tetsaiga from Inuyasha's unsteady hands with his tail, laughing all the while. "Hn, so what if Tetsaiga is a little heavy." He growled, preparing to strike with his claws. "Inuyasha, be careful!" I called when I finally noticed Sentaru's fangs. "I'm not going to take your soul though. You should feel special mutt. I don't often make exceptions, but I'd rather rip you apart and watch that dirty blood of your stain the ground!" he hissed angrily, bearing his fangs and heading straight for Inuyasha. "Did you just call me a mutt!?" Inuyasha yelled, infuriated, and then striking out with his claws, "Iron Rever Soul Stealer!" and with that Sentaru lost the end of his tail. "I'll kill you for that!" he hissed angrily, and whipping himself around faster than Inuyasha could comprehend, he sunk his fangs into Inuyasha's shoulder, poisoning him. "I... I can't move..." Inuyasha said through the pain, sinking to his knees. "Inuyasha!" I gasped "It's paralyzing poison." Sentaru hissed, laughing "and now I'll let you watch as I devour that wench over there that can see the sacred jewel shards." "Ka... Kagome!" Inuyasha called weakly, my friends' terror renewed. I promptly placed an arrow on my bow and drew back the string. "I don't think so pal!" I called out as I released the arrow in a fuchsia glow. "What's this!" Sentaru said as the arrow struck home, "How can this be, she's human...!" were his dying words as he was destroyed. I picked you the jewel shard, and then ran to Inuyasha. "Hang on Inuyasha, we'll get rid of the poison..." I began to say, until my teacher interrupted. "We will not! He's a killer, and he needs to be locked up! His being paralyzed by that... thing... was a blessing in disguise. I don't know what we are going to do with you though, Kagome!" she said fiercely. "You can't do that!" I retorted with. "How... how dare you talk to my Kagome like that!" Inuyasha said weakly. His Kagome...? I thought. It was then that we heard a sucking noise, and Inuyasha swatted Mioga the flea off his cheek. "Mioga, at your service. Number one poison withdrawer..." he said as he fell to the floor, flattened, and Inuyasha stood up next to me, and Mioga jumped to his shoulder. Inuyasha retrieved Tetsaiga, sheathing it, and turned to me. "Lets go Kagome" he said as everyone blocked the door. I simply nodded. "You two will go no where until the police arrive!" my teacher said, and Inuyasha promptly rolled his eyes and went over to the window. Mind you, we were not on the first story. "You coming Kagome?" he asked as patrol cars and news reporters began to arrive. "Yup" I replied climbing on to his back as he leapt from the window to the next building, heading for the well, much to amazed looks. Instead of going down the well however, he brought me to my room, and sat on my bed, placing me in his lap, causing me to blush. So I'm his Kagome... Not Kikyo... I thought happily, snuggling to him. I then turned on the news, and there was the story of what had happened... and a clear picture of Inuyasha taking off with me on his back! The reporter then started saying how patrol cars and backup were on their way to my family's shrine. Then we heard the sirens, accompanied by a knock and my mother letting them in. Next thing we knew, they were in my room, guns at ready. Inuyasha looked absolutely infuriated. "What the hell do you want?" Inuyasha asked them harshly, placing his arms around me protectively. "Let the girl go..." one of them said. "Hn." Inuyasha said, standing, cradling me in his arms. "We're leaving Kagome." "Kay" I said, surprise intermingling with fear, and my love for Inuyasha. He promptly jumped out my window, and into a hoard of more officers. "Outta my way!" he said gruffly. "At ready men!" the lead officer called, their guns all pointed at Inuyasha, hoping to intimidate him. "Hn." Inuyasha said, and wrapped me inside of his kimono next to him, and then proceeded to barrel through the officers, bullets bouncing off his kimono, his head down and hidden. We made it to the well followed by officers, and jumped in, disappearing, much to their surprise. They interrogated my family, and found everything out, and this aired all over the news. Meanwhile, Inuyasha found us a secluded spot in the Sengoku Jidai.  
The secluded spot turned out to be up in the tree Inuyasha was formerly pinned to, well hidden from sight by bushy leaves. He had let me out of his kimono, but I was still in his lap. It was romantic. "You okay Kagome?" he asked me "Yea" I said, nodding "Good" he said, hugging me "Inu...Yasha..." I said, surprised "Hmmm...." He said "You... you've never hugged me before..." I said, blushing, stumbling for words that didn't want to come. "Well..." he stumbled, blushing himself, "Kagome, those people we ran from... Well... They helped me to realize how much I loved you... I could have just left by myself... or..." he said, until I interrupted, placing my fingers to his lips. "Shhh... I understand..." I said quietly, and then I snuggled up to him, and he smiled. "Kagome...?" he asked kind of timidly. "Yea?" I said, looking up at him, and then he kissed me. I was too stunned to do anything. When he broke away, his face was the brightest red ever! "I love you Inuyasha..." I mumbled to him. "And I you Kagome..." he mumbled back, and we fell asleep in the tree together.  
END 


End file.
